


It's a wonderful life

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a wonderful life. Es tradición de los DiNozzo ver esa película todas las navidades... Para dos compañeros en una navidad solitaria... Para una familia dentro de unos años en el futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Biweasley).



> Regalo de Navidad. Basado en la película navideña del mismo nombre. Alterna entre presente y futuro. El presente se ubica post capítulo de navidad de la sétima temporada.

_\---Una mujer solitaria de mediana edad----_

  
  
Presente  


   
-¡Hey, ninja!  
   
Le tomó un par de minutos alcanzarla. Había desaparecido mientras Dolores lo tenía prisionero en su oficina, y tras lograr retirarse lo más diplomáticamente posible había corrido para alcanzarla. Finalmente lo había hecho en el parqueo, cuando se acercaba a su auto dispuesta a marcharse a casa.  
   
-¿Qué? – Ziva lo miró extrañada - ¿Feliz Navidad?  
   
Tony negó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Había bajado las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba ocupado y no quería dejar que se fuera sin hablar antes con ella.  
   
-¿Qué te pareció? ¿Salió bien?  
   
La chica reprimió una sonrisa, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de pie.  
   
-Creo que no volverás a tener problemas con el departamento de recursos humanos.  
   
El agente sonrió con suficiencia.  
   
-Podría ser de ayuda cuando acabes tus trámites para quedarte como agente.  
   
-Creo que Gibbs se ocupará de eso.  
   
Parecía dispuesta a abrir la puerta de su auto, y eso habría puesto fin a lo que se cocía en su cabeza en esos momentos.  
   
-¿Cómo supiste?  
   
Ziva lo miró sin entender.  
   
-Sobre Dolores. Todo eso que dijiste de mujer madura sola con falta de habilidades sociales…  
   
La agente provisional se encogió de hombros.  
   
-La conocí cuando empecé mis trámites.  
   
Tony la miró evaluativamente.  
   
-No eres tan buena valorando el carácter de las personas… no sería que te sentías algo identificada, ¿verdad?  
   
El rostro de la israelí se transformó. La expresión ligeramente dulcificada con que le había mirado cuando entregó el regalo a Dolores había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar había aparecido una máscara de frío enojo, más propio del título de reina de hielo que le había dado el día anterior.  
   
Sin dignarse a responder abrió la puerta de su auto, y Tony supo que se había equivocado en grande. Tuvo que apresurarse a parar la puerta con la mano para que no la pudiera cerrar.  
   
-Me refería a lo de mujer sola con… problemas de habilidades sociales. No a lo de mediana edad. Aunque visto a futuro…  
   
-Quita la mano o voy a quebrártela – advirtió Ziva fulminándolo con la mirada, pero Tony no retrocedió, y tuvo que resistir la fuerza de la chica que jalaba la puerta para cerrarla.  
   
-¡Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes por qué sentirte identificada! Nunca escuchas… – en ese momento los dos dejaron de hacer fuerza, y Ziva lo miró con suspicacia, como si de sus próximas palabras dependiera que le atacara o no – digo… no serás una mujer sola de mediana edad… No estás sola. No lo estarás.  
   
La chica soltó la puerta, y él hizo otro tanto sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. De repente sintió la garganta algo seca y las manos sudadas y maldijo los guantes que llevaba.  
   
-Quiero decir, está Ducky, y Abby, y el novato… Gibbs que bueno, es Gibbs… yo… incluso… Palmer…  
   
Ziva sonrió y lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.  
   
-Gracias, Tony.  
   
El agente supo que era ahora o nunca. Al menos por esa noche.  
   
-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Ziva lo miró sin comprender y él añadió – Nochebuena.  
   
-No celebro la Navidad.  
   
Tony se recostó en la puerta con la postura de entendido que tanto le gustaba usar y con frecuencia causaba la desesperación de su compañera.  
   
-Eso no quita que puedas divertirte. Si es que has aprendido a hacerlo, claro.  
   
-Sé divertirme Tony. Sólo no comparto tus maneras… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?  
   
El agente se encogió de hombros.  
   
-Ir a comer algo tal vez. Ver una película. Hacer una maratón de Magnum P.I.   
   
Ziva lo miró sorprendida.  
   
-¿No tienes planes?  
   
Tony ladeó la cabeza, buscando una manera de no decirle que esperaba que ella se convirtiera en sus planes. Tenía la sensación de que en caso de hacerlo Gibbs se materializaría detrás de él y le golpearía en la cabeza.  
   
-No sabía si saldríamos a tiempo. – Ella entrecerró los ojos, como si tratara de adivinar si decía la verdad. - ¿Qué dices Zivah, te apetece cenar?  
   
-Es nochebuena, y no tienes reservaciones en ningún lado. No creo que encontremos nada, Tony.  
   
-Podemos preparar algo en mi casa – sugirió él de inmediato. – Recuerdo que cocinas bastante bien.  
   
Ziva rió, mientras metía la llave en el inicio del auto.  
   
-Así que me invitas para que te cocine.  
   
-Bueno… no. Digo, estaría bien, pero… - Tony no entendía por qué con Ziva nunca podía hacer nada bien. Sin embargo ella sonrió y jaló la puerta, esta vez sin que él le hiciera resistencia.  
   
-De acuerdo. En tu apartamento en 15 minutos.  
   
Tony la miró perplejo y ella sonrió cerrando la puerta del todo.  
   
Segundos después el agente se dio cuenta que debía correr porque él nunca llegaba a su apartamento en menos de 30 minutos.  
   


  
  
Futuro  


   
-¡Sí lo harán!  
   
-¡No lo harán!  
   
-¡Sí lo harán!  
   
-¡No lo harán!  
   
-¡MAMÁ!  
   
El grito resonó cuando una niña pequeña entró corriendo a la cocina, seguida por su hermano mayor.  
   
-¡Suficiente los dos! Tali, ¿qué pasa?  
   
Para ambos niños era poco común ver a su madre con delantal en lugar de la chaqueta de NCIS, sosteniendo un pavo en lugar de un arma .45 o el expediente de un caso. Sin embargo, en navidad no era algo extraño y siempre era algo agradable, porque dentro de todas sus habilidades, Ziva David era una muy buena cocinera.  
   
-¡Donny dice que no me regalarán un bate de béisbol porque soy una niña!  
   
El chico se encogió cuando su madre lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que la risa de su padre, entrando a la cocina rumbo al microondas llamó la atención de ambos niños.  
   
-Parece mentira que creas cosas como esas con la madre que tienes, Donny.  
   
-Las niñas pueden jugar Béisbol tan bien como los niños – afirmó Ziva entrecerrando los ojos para ver a su hijo mayor – Lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás molestando a tu hermana?  
   
Donny bajó la mirada. Tony siempre se preguntaba si sus hijos se sentían en interrogación cuando Ziva hacía de esa forma las preguntas, pero eran muy pequeños para saber bien lo que eso significaba.  
   
-Yo lo sé – declaró Tony sacando unas palomitas listas del horno mientras buscaba los platos para sacarlas – Sus compañeros van a molestarlo porque su hermana juega bien.  
   
Ziva rodó los ojos.  
   
-Si hacen eso…  
   
Su esposo la interrumpió acercándose y metiendo la mano frente a ella para probar la salsa que estaba haciendo.  
   
-Recuerda medir tus consejos, la última vez que los siguieron nos llamó la directora del centro.  
   
La pequeña Tali había golpeado a un compañero que acostumbraba jalarle el pelo mientras escuchaban el cuento antes de la siesta. Ziva le había dicho el día anterior que tenía que defenderse.  
   
En lugar de una respuesta, el golpe contra su mano resonó por toda la cocina. Tony retiró la mano enrojecida y la miró con reproche, pero ella lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, con la palma todavía en alto.  
   
-No está listo.  
   
-Las cosas hay que probarlas… - señaló él tratando de acercar la mano otra vez, pero la alejó antes de que Ziva lo golpeara una vez más.  
   
Un par de risitas divertidas resonaron en la cocina de los DiNozzo. No se podía decir que fuera particularmente ordenada, pero era muy acogedora.  
   
-Yo probaré lo que haya que probar – replicó Ziva lanzándole una mirada entre divertida y pícara mientras probaba la salsa que preparaba, aunque el tono de advertencia no había desaparecido de sus palabras.  
   
-Oh, ahora papi la va a besar – comentó Tali arrugando la nariz y olvidando de momento el enfado con su hermano para esconder la cara en su hombro.  
   
Tony rió y se acercó a Ziva tomándola de la cintura.  
   
-Ya escuchaste a la niña.– la besó suavemente y luego sonrió.  
   
La mujer hizo lo mismo y se volvió hacia sus hijos.  
   
-Donny, no molestes a tu hermana con esas cosas.  
   
-¡Exactamente! – apoyó Tony, mientras empezaba a vaciar la bolsa de palomitas – ¿Listos para ver la película?  
   
-¡Sí! – la exclamación al unísono seguida de ambos niños corriendo hacia el sofá de la casa, haciendo tambalear el árbol de navidad a su paso, era parte de lo mejor de la época.  
   
-¿Vienes? – preguntó el hombre mientras lanzaba una palomita hacia arriba y la atrapaba con la boca.  
   
Ziva asintió.  
   
-En un momento.  
   
Él sonrió y se dirigió al sofá, donde Tali y Donny se disputaban la esquina al lado de mamá. Ziva los observó desde la cocina sonriendo.  
   
Tony no había mentido al decirle, muchos años atrás, que no estaría sola.  
   


 

  
_  
_   


  
  
  


  
_\------Vine a América a hacer un hogar para mí------_   


  
  


  
  


 

  
Presente  


   
Estaban sentados en el sofá, el olor de la pasta preparándose llenaba el apartamento. Tenía poca decoración, si se descontaba el pequeño árbol con lucecitas de colores incorporadas que Abby le había regalado dos años antes.  
   
Ziva tomó la caja de la película que su compañero estaba poniendo a reproducir y resopló.  
   
- _“A Wonderful Life”.¿_ No vimos esto el año pasado?   
   
-Sí, es una tradición de los DiNozzo. – replicó él de inmediato, orgulloso como pocas veces al mencionar a su familia.  
   
La israelí rió, dejando la caja de lado.  
   
-Me invitas a cocinar a tu casa y ver una película repetida. Realmente no tenías planes.  
   
La película empezó a correr y Tony volvió al sofá, pero al sentarse al otro extremo en lugar de ver el televisor se quedó mirándola a ella.  
   
-Ver _“A Wonderful Life”_ por Navidad es parte de ser estadounidense. –dijo con aire de entendido- Deberías tomar nota para tu examen.  
   
Ziva rodó los ojos. Odiaba que Tony volviera sobre el tema de su ciudadanía.  
   
-Tengo memoria fotográfica.  
   
-Claro. – Tony volvió a mirar el televisor, y las imágenes del protagonista y su familia le hicieron recordar algo.  
   
Algo que hubiera preferido no recordar estando a solas con Ziva.  
   
Tenía una pregunta para hacerle desde hacía semanas, o mejor dicho meses, pero nunca había encontrado una manera de formularla. No quería volver al tema de Dunham y era bordearlo peligrosamente.  
   
Algo en su rostro debió revelar sus pensamientos, porque Ziva se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, con la expresión dividida entre la preocupación y la prevención.  
   
-¿Qué sucede? Tienes algo en la punta de los dientes.  
   
-¿Ah? – Tony la miró sobresaltado y se llevó la mano a la boca, dispuesto a tocarse los dientes. Ziva le tomó el brazo a medio camino, dándose cuenta que no le había entendido.  
   
-¡Que parece que quieres decir algo!  
   
-¡Oh! En la punta de la lengua – le corrigió tardíamente.  
   
-Lo que sea – Ziva le restó importancia, mirándolo todavía interrogante.  
   
Tony la miró evaluativamente.  
   
-¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?  
   
-Bueno, ¿estoy preguntando, no?  
   
El agente la miró suspicaz.  
   
-Es una pregunta que tal vez no quieras responder.  
   
-Si no quiero responder, no lo haré.  
   
Tony suspiró.  
   
-No es nada. Sólo recordaba que dijiste haber venido a América para… formarte un hogar.  
   
La expresión en el rostro de Ziva cambió, y supo que en ese momento se había transportado a ese extraño momento que habían tenido en el baño de chicas, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.  
   
-Lo dije.  
   
Tony sonrió nervioso, tratando de encontrar una manera de desviar el tema, pero ahora que había empezado no podía parar.  
   
-Me preguntaba… que querías decir.  
   
Ziva lo miró confundida.  
   
-No te entiendo.  
   
Aquello era más difícil de lo que había pensado. No debió haber mencionado el tema.  
   
-Si querías decir en vivir tú o… tener familia.  
   
Ziva empezó a reír, con esa risa sarcástica que guardaba especialmente para cuando él decía algo que le parecía realmente ilógico.  
   
-¿Familia? Has visto mi familia. No creo que sea una buena idea.  
   
Tony opinaba diferente.  
   


  
  
Futuro  


   
Tali era curiosa e inquieta. Como su padre, no podía estar demasiado tiempo haciendo lo mismo, y era aficionada a escuchar y ver las mismas historias una y otra vez. Tenía la voluntad férrea de su madre, y cuando planeaba alguna travesura sus labios se curvaban como los de Ziva, aunque fueran unos ojos claros los que brillaban a la expectativa.  
   
Donny, o Donald, verdadero nombre del primogénito de los DiNozzo (en honor al ya fallecido doctor Donald “Ducky” Mallard) tenía la fuerza arrolladora de su madre, y esa suspicacia tan particular. Sin embargo, había heredado el ánimo extrovertido y el aire de chico popular de Tony.  
   
Ziva prefería obsérvalos a los tres mientras veían por enésima vez en su vida _“It’s a Wonderful Life”_ que fijar sus ojos en la película. Donny repetía los diálogos con su padre, mientras la inquieta Tali se movía de un lado a otro del sofá, del cálido abrazo de su madre a tomarse del brazo de su padre y viceversa.  
   
Su familia.  
   
Sin secretos, sin mentiras, sin engaños ni manipulación. Todo aquello había quedado tan atrás que parecía parte de la vida de alguien más.  
   
El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su ensueño.  
   
-¡Dile al novato que no está bien interrumpir la película familiar de Navidad! – le gritó Tony desde la sala cuando ella salió a contestar al recibidor.  
   
Nunca dejaría de llamar novato a McGee, aunque ahora fuera el líder del equipo para el que ella trabajaba.  
   
Habían cambiado tanto las cosas, que a veces Ziva sentía que todo era un sueño irreal del que un día tendría que despertar. Hacía unos años que Gibbs se había retirado, y Tony había sido trasladado a la jefatura de un equipo de operaciones encubiertas en Washington DC. McGee, como siguiente agente había sido nombrado jefe del grupo.  
   
El fin del efecto de la regla #12 sobre ellos había sido providencial, aunque la hubieran roto desde antes.  
   
Escuchó las palabras de McGee con creciente entusiasmo, y le deseó feliz navidad antes de colgar y regresar a la sala, donde Tali y Donny en lugar de mirar el televisor la esperaban expectantes.  
   
Tony tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía las noticias por las que McGee habría llamado.  
   
-Ha llegado un paquete de México a NCIS – declaró Ziva. Las exclamaciones de alegría de sus hijos no se hicieron esperar.  
   
Los juguetes hechos por Leroy Jethro Gibbs acababan de llegar.  
   
Tony le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia ella para hacerla sentarse a su lado, mientras los niños, ignorando la película por unos minutos, fantaseaban sobre qué había construido el tío Gibbs para ellos.  
   
-Me pregunto si Gibbs habrá perdonado a Abby por enseñarles a decirle así – comentó Tony a su oído.  
   
-No creo que le importe – declaró Ziva con una sonrisa. Era una sensación cálida recibir noticias de Gibbs, ahora que estaba tan lejos.  
   
Pero era aún más cálido sentir el abrazo de Tony y ver las caritas brillantes de sus hijos.  
   
Tony no había mentido muchos años atrás al decir que él era el sueño americano.

 

 _\------Estoy lista para morir------_

 

  
  
Presente  


   
-Esta es la mejor parte – declaró Tony, cuando iban por más de la mitad de la película – Siempre que la veo me pregunto cómo sería el mundo para los demás sin mí.  
   
Ziva sonrió con malicia. A veces se lo ponía demasiado fácil.  
   
-Más tranquilo.  
   
Tony torció el gesto, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.  
   
-Y nuevamente tu espíritu de generosidad navideño hace aparición.  
   
La chica lo miró, descuidando la atención a la película. Él sabía que estaba bromeando, pero la sonrisa se había diluido un poco en su rostro. Alejó de su mente los recuerdos de Tel Aviv, donde le había dicho que tal vez hubiera preferido su muerte.  
   
-Sería menos interesante, también. – añadió de manera casual. Pudo ver la sonrisa reaparecer en el rostro de su compañero, pero no de la manera que la esperaba.  
   
Parecía ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.  
   
De repente se giró a mirarla y la sorprendió viéndolo. Tal vez eso fue lo que le dio el valor para decir lo que pasaba por su mente.  
   
-¿A ti no te gustaría saber?  
   
Algo en su tono despertó las señales de alerta para Ziva. Supo que no quería que la conversación fuera en la dirección que él estaba tomando porque hablarían de una época que ella sólo quería olvidar.  
   
-No.  
   
-Puedo darte una idea aproximada – insistió Tony.  
   
Odiaba cuando en su mirada aparecía esa sombra de seriedad que le recordaba todo lo que había pasado.  
   
Todo lo que se habían dicho esos días, meses atrás.  
   
-No me interesa oírlo.  
   
Cuando se ponía a la defensiva hablaba siempre con tono cortante. Sentía que su voz empujaba a Tony a muchos metros de distancia.  
   
En esa ocasión él rió, con esa risa que decía que su comentario no le había hecho la menor gracia.  
   
-No te interesa. Las peores semanas de…  
   
Ziva lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en su brazo. No quería escuchar eso.  
   
-Tony. Me encontraron en una misión suicida en Somalia para un loco plan de venganza. Por mí. – apretó los labios un momento, era difícil siquiera hablar de ese lugar – Eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber.  
   
Intentó sonreírle, pero no era fácil cuando la veía con tanta intensidad. No estaba preparada para ello, no de repente en esa noche donde todo estaba resultando tan ridículamente emocional que quería salir huyendo pero a la vez, sentía alivio de que por fin hablaran de ello de nuevo.  
   
Todo aquello era un tema tabú entre los dos.  
   
-Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo finalmente Tony.  
   
Los dos sabían que no se refería a esa noche en ese apartamento.  
   
-Gracias – la respuesta de Ziva fue breve, pero la sonrisa se formó finalmente en sus labios. Corta, sincera.  
   
Ambos sabían que tenían que cortar lo que pasaba justo en ese momento. Tony se giró a ver el televisor.  
   
-Nos vamos a perder la mejor parte después de la mejor parte.  
   
-Cierto.  
   
Ziva no volvió a ver el televisor. Miró a su compañero unos momentos y luego se inclinó hacia él, dando un suave beso en su mejilla, como aquel que le había dado tiempo atrás, un símbolo de agradecimiento y perdón. Luego sonrió y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá para ver el final de la película, pero no volvió al otro extremo del sillón: se quedó a su lado.  
   


  
  
Futuro  


   
Aunque habían visto la película muchas veces (más de una vez por cada Navidad, podía estar segura de eso) sus hijos siempre se emocionaban con el final. Para ser justa, Tony también se emocionaba igual que el primer día.  
   
Cada vez que la veían sin embargo encontraban algo nuevo que decir o comentar.  
   
Pero nunca habían esperado el comentario de Tali en esta ocasión.   
   
-Lo que no entiendo es por qué el señor se quería matar. ¿Por qué alguien no querría vivir?  
   
Ziva y Tony se miraron a los ojos, los dos demasiado concientes del momento que el otro estaba recordando, transportados muchísimos años atrás, a una polvorosa habitación y dos sillas enfrentadas.  
   
Sin embargo sus hijos no lo notaron. Donny había rodado los ojos y había contestado a su hermana.  
   
-Porque había olvidado lo maravilloso que era vivir. ¿Es que no viste la película?  
   
-¡Sí la vi!  
   
-¡Parece que no!  
   
-¡Sí la vi!  
   
La discusión devolvió a la pareja al presente, al futuro que juntos habían construido cuando muchos años atrás pudieron haberlo perdido.  
   
-Ziva, ¡saca el pavo para nosotros! – dijo Tony guiñándole un ojo – Ellos no quieren comer, prefieren pelear.  
   
-¡No! – ambos niños corrieron hacia el comedor, dispuestos a poner la cena.  
   
Tony y Ziva se dirigieron a la cocina para llevarlo todo a la mesa. Él la miró preocupado, sabía que el comentario de su hija podría haberla afectado.  
   
-No me mires como si tuviera gorilas en la cara – le señaló ella sin voltearlo a ver.  
   
El hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera Ziva de ser ciudadana norteamericana, siempre había alguna expresión con la que se equivocaba.  
   
-Me preguntaba qué pensabas de la respuesta de Donny.  
   
La mujer sacó el pirex con la cena y se lo pasó a Tony mientras cerraba la puerta del horno.  
   
Ziva resopló y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
   
-Es un chico listo, tiene razón.  
   
Tony entrecerró los ojos, tratando de mirar detrás de la resolución de su esposa.  
   
-Lo importante es no olvidarlo entonces, ¿cierto?  
   
Ziva sonrió suavemente.  
   
-No Tony. Lo importante es tener quien te lo recuerde.  
   
Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios, antes de quitarle el pavo de las manos y llevarlo hacia la mesa.  
   
Tony la miró alejarse sonriendo. No había mentido cuando años atrás le había dicho que no podía vivir sin ella.


End file.
